One Hundred Years of Solitude (new story)
GABRIEL GARCIA a dream after reading: One Hundred Years Of Solitude The large green and blue parrot pulled his satiated penis out of the womb of Renatta Garcia as she lay sleeping on the white roof of her empty hacienda in the indolent village of Macondo. A village of twenty adobe houses built along the banks of a river of crystal water that ran along a bed of enormous stones. She woke as the great bird screamed into the air and flew out of sight. Covering herself, she stumbled in the bright sunlight and went downstairs to dress, crossed the courtyard to her sister's house and related the strange recurring dream she had had every night since her husband had disappeared. The older sister of Renatta Garcia took her out to the pool in the back yard and washed her sisters face until the summer heat had left her soul replenished and she was no longer tired. When she returned to her house later that afternoon she sat on the porch in the shade of the Kapok tree her father had planted in his youth when his father had taken him to the market to discover ice with his friend, Aureliano. At dusk the parrot returned with a locket in its beak, a locket containing the tintype photo of Gabriel Garcia. The great bird laid the locket at the feet of the young frightened woman with the skin the color of the desert. It wasn't until the evening star began to shine that she lost her fright and gathered enough courage to open the locket, fainted until morning light at the sight of her husbands picture. She wondered where the bird of her dreams came from and how it had come across the locket. Night after sleepless night, the parrot flew out of the jungle and brought jewelry and letters from Gabriel Garcia and laid them at her feet. The dreams stopped Macondo baked under the sun. The longing began. She loved her husband so much that her breasts ached. The unanswered questions of his disappearance, his strange new letters, the parrot trying to tell her something with each gift had left all her feelings except love, exhausted. The night came after tears, and with the dusk, came the parrot with another of her husbands belongings. A wedding band. The ring Renatta had slipped on his finger the day Macondo was a festival of color for their wedding. Her heart pounded and her fear and awe of the great bright bird subdued enough to give her the strength to grab the parrot by the head and kiss it firmly on the beak, whispering in its ear, "give my love to Gabriel". Her energy sapped, she fell into a deep sleep as the parrot flew off over the clear river, across the wheat fields and past the village of the gypsies. The siesta sun woke her the next day. The hot sun behind the shadow of a man reaching down to lift her up. The man behind the shadow carried her into the house and washed the sleep out of her eyes with a damp cloth. She awoke in the arms of her lost Gabriel. The joy of love filled the house and Macondo gave a festival to celebrate the return of Gabriel Garcia. A festival longer and more colorful than their wedding which had filled the entire week. The streets were lined with dancers and musicians and the tequila never poured more freely. They were happy, together again and over the next few months Renatta grew with child and the dreams returned. Dreams of flying. Dreams of Gabriel. Dreams of solitude. ''The child growing in her body wanted to be born, she could hear it beg and the tale has now been told of the birth of a child holding an egg. '' Category:English Categoría:Cuento Categoría:Surrealismo